vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sokka
|-|Sokka= |-|Warrior= |-|Adult= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. At least 9-B with his sword. Name: Sokka, Wang Fire (While in the Fire Nation), Captain Boomerang (in North and South by Toph) Origin: Avatar: The Last Airbender Gender: Male Age: 15 in The Last Airbender, 16-17 in The Promise, 17-18 in The Search, Deceased in The Legend of Korra. Classification: Human, Chief of Southern Water Tribe, Map Reader, Southern Water Tribe representative and Chairman of the United Republic Council Powers and Abilities: Peak human Physical Characteristics, Superhuman combat speed and reactions, Master combatant, Master Swordsman, High Intelligence, Very good aiming skills. Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to Suki, who fought Ty Lee). At least Wall level with his "Space Rock Sword" (Cut a rock statue in half easily) Speed: Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Can keep up with Masters at his prime) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class. At least Wall Class with his sword Durability: Wall level Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard melee range, Extended range/melee range with his weapons Standard Equipment: His Trademark Boomerang, clubs, a jaw blade, a machete, spears and his Space Sword Intelligence: Gifted. Sokka shows a remarkable proclivity towards science. He is adept at creating weapons from a variety of materials, and learned how to construct amateur explosives from his father, which he once used to simulate firebending. In another instance, Sokka used trickery and optical illusions to help his sister Katara fake the ability to earthbend. Sokka showed his incredible intellectual potential, capacity to learn, and critical thinking skills all throughout the friends' journey. He absorbed information quickly and completely and solved problems at an alarming rate. An example of this can be seen when he solved the dilemma of the hot air balloon, which stumped even the mechanist, shortly after having the concept explained to him. He incapacitated Wan Shi Tong by using the element of surprise and attacking him from above. In that particular encounter, Sokka's wit succeeded where Aang and Katara's bending had failed. It was Sokka who discovered that a solar eclipse disables a firebender's ability to bend and his idea to travel to Ba Sing Se and inform the Earth King. When Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom fell, Sokka devised a new invasion plan to strike the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun with a group of their friends and allies they had made, rather than Earth Kingdom's armies. On the day of Sozin's Comet, he came up with a strategy that allowed himself, Suki, and Toph to bring down the entire Fire Nation airship fleet. Perhaps his greatest triumph, however, was his nearly single-handed defeat of Combustion Man by using his boomerang to hit his tattoo on his forehead to block the latter's chi flow. This action ultimately resulted in Combustion Man's demise, something that the combined efforts of all his friends failed to do. Sokka's leadership skills also evolved as the War ended. Weaknesses: He can be clumsy at times. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Club Users Category:Blade Users Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 9